


Snapping Sparks

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Incomplete Melodies [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snip, snap, why didn't he notice that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapping Sparks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Laxus sipped his drink as he leaned back against the bar. He looked over the daily hustle and bustle of Fairy Tail and let the familiar scene relax him. He heard a contented sigh to his left and flicked his eyes over to see Gramps sit down on the bar next to him. He greeted the old man with a grunt and glanced back at the rest of the guild.

Laxus's ears twitched slightly when his peace was interrupted by Gajeel's gruff voice. "Oi, Master Makarov. Heard you had a mission for me."

Laxus shifted slightly so that Gajeel had a bit more privacy with his grandfather. Not that he still couldn't hear everything they said.

"Just something I thought you'd like to do." Laxus saw Gramps wave Mirajane over to bring him a flyer. "I know you asked me to hold missions like this for you."

"Eh?" Laxus didn't bother turning to look as Gramps passed the paper over to Gajeel and Gajeel laughed. "Just the sort of thing I love. Thanks old man. Gotta go get the shrimp and her team."

Laxus smirked when Gramps grabbed the back of Gajeel's coat and yanked back. Gajeel gagged and stomped around. "What the hell?"

Gramps started pacing the bar counter. "There's something I'm forgetting to tell you."

Gajeel grumbled under his breath but stayed put. "What is it?"

Gramps hummed under his breath. "I don't remember."

Gajeel grumbled again but sat down in a bar stool. "Try to remember in the next five minutes or I'm leaving," he grouched.

"Brat!" Gramps barked. "Back in my day, people respected their elders."

"Back in your day, dragons still ruled the world," Gajeel muttered under his breath.

Gramps super-sized his fist and punched Gajeel out of his seat. "Shut up, brat!"

Laxus chuckled at Gajeel's misfortune but otherwise ignored the two men. He listened to the old man pace the counter, grumbling under his breath and felt something niggle in the back of his head. His eyebrows twitched as the niggle grew. Hmm, he wondered if he was forgetting something. He couldn't think of anything he might have forgotten but, the niggle wouldn't go away. In fact, it was growing the more and more he thought about it.

"Hey Master Makarov, what are you snapping?"

"Huh?" Laxus and Makarov said at the same time. Now that Laxus thinks about it, Gramps  _was_  snapping earlier. Weird, he should've noticed it a minute ago.

Gramps wasn't snapping anymore and he frowned down at Gajeel. "It's just something I do to remember things."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, I guessed that much. I was just wondering what song it was."

Makarov blinked at Gajeel. "What?"

"There was some sort of rhythm to the snapping and I was just wondering what it was." Gajeel suddenly grinned wickedly. "Now, I entirely understand if you can't remember if it's your nursery rhyme. That was centuries ago and-"

"Brat!" Gramps roared as he punched Gajeel across the room.

Laxus laughed and went back to his drink. The niggling in the back of his head wasn't going away and now he was almost sure he was forgetting something. He frowned as he stared into his empty mug. Something… it was something to do with...Mirajane? He frowned harder.

"Yo Laxus, your doing your snapping thing again."

Laxus gave Bixlow a cursory glance over and went back to frowning at his beer mug. "I don't have a snapping thing."

Bixlow snorted. "You're doing it right now."

"Huh?" Laxus snapped and started. He stared at his hand with a slight frown on his face. "Oh." Hmm, he didn't realize he was snapping. Must be new.

Bixlow laughed. "What's up with you? It's not like you to be so oblivious."

Laxus shrugged. "I'm forgetting something but, I don't know what."

"Did you forget to get Lisanna a gift? We're throwing her that surprise birthday party tonight after all."

Laxus snorted. "This is Fairy Tail. There's no 'surprise' part to the birthday party. And yes, I remembered her gift. Mirajane made me buy her one two weeks ago."

Bixlow laughed again. "Sounds like Mira. Oh, and don't let her hear you say it's not a surprise party. She's been working non stop to keep it a secret." Bixlow chuckled again. Really, Laxus doesn't know what it is with Bixlow hanging his tongue out of his mouth all the time. "Speaking of the devil…"

Laxus looked over his shoulder to see Mirajane walking up. He waved and turned around so that he could face her. "What's up?"

Mirajane just stared at him before smiling sweetly. He tensed when he felt the slight demonic aura coming off her. Did she overhear him talking about the party?

"Laxus," Mirajane said with a sugary voice, her smile never leaving her face. Laxus shivered slightly when the demonic aura grew visible. "Did you pick up some unsweetened cocoa powder from the baker's shop?"

He blinked. "What?"

Mirajane's smiled froze and she gritted her teeth. Laxus saw Bixlow running away out of the corner of his eye. Traitor.

"Laxus~" Mirajane said, her voice dripping with honey. "You know how I absolutely  _must_  have that cocoa powder because it's the  _most_  important ingredient for Lisanna's  _favorite_  type of cake. And you  _promised_  you would get me some." Mirajane glared at him. "Re-mem-ber."

Laxus flinched. Oh, so that's what he forgot.

The demonic aura spiked and Laxus dug his nails into his palm when he realized he said that outloud.

"Shit."

* * *

Laxus knew there was a party going on (celebrating Team Natsu completing a mission without demolishing a town or something). But, he was just about ready to bang his head on the bar. Now, could he go enjoy the festivities like a normal person? No. All because he was  _absolutely sure_  he was forgetting something.

Seriously, what the hell was he forgetting? The fact that he was a little tipsy (not that it was noticeable,  _please_ ) probably wasn't helping with the memory lapse.

"Laxus!"

Laxus winced slightly, digging a finger in his ear from Gramps's bellow. He turned to see the old man staggering towards him, holding a mug nearly the same size as him. "What?"

Gramps giggled, near wasted despite the early hour. "You shouldn't be worrying, there's a party going on!"

Laxus smirked and gestured to his wild guildmates, who were currently in the middle of demolishing the guild hall. "I never would have noticed."

Gramps chuckled and waved a finger at him. "You should be out dancing! Maybe even snitching a kiss or two from a pretty girl~"

Laxus snorted. "You sound like a teenage idiot."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're moping around like you're my age. Go be young for once!"

"Oi, I do not act like a geezer!" Laxus scowled, completely unaware that he was actually pouting and sending Lisanna and Mirajane off into hysterics a couple of feet away. "It's just, I'm forgetting something. Again."

"Oh?" Gramps raised an eyebrow at him.

Laxus pursued his lips and looked over the lively guild. "I'm trying to remember before I get in trouble. Especially if it involves Mira..." Laxus shuddered, thinking about Mirajane's blow up three weeks earlier. It's not like he  _meant_  to forget the super special, ultra important cocoa powder. Honestly, a blow-up over something so trivial...

Gramps chuckled. "Eh, I try not to worry so much. I'm always forgetting something, it's not a big deal. It always works out anyways."

"You're old, you have an excuse." Laxus scratched the back of his head and hummed. "I just feel like it was something important."

Gramps waved his hand dismissively. "Something's always important. But, how you know it's truly important is if you remember it. If you don't remember, then you know it's irrelevant, see?" Gramps suddenly frowned and stood up, pacing the counter. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'm forgetting something important too."

Laxus rolled his eyes at Gramps's contradictory behavior and went back to pondering what mystical thought kept escaping him.

"Um, Laxus?"

Laxus blinked down at Wendy, who was fidgeting in front of him. She never did get over her nerves. "What's up?"

Wendy peeked up at him. "I was just wondering what song it was you and Master were snapping."

"Eh?" Laxus blinked down at Wendy. What the hell was she talking about?

Wendy waited for a minute while Laxus and Gramps exchanged a look and then proceeded to keep staring at her like she was nuts. Wendy fidgeted under their gaze, twiddled her thumbs as the silence stretched, and then looked ready to burst into tears as the silence became awkward. "Sorry!" she blurted, turning to run back to the partygoers.

Only she smacked into Gajeel, who had walked up behind her. He put a hand on her head, effectively preventing her from falling and keeping her there. Gajeel frowned at Laxus. "No, she's right. You guys are snapping parts of this song that I  _know_  I've heard somewhere."

Laxus turned to Gramps. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Gramps shrugged and made a shooing motion at the three Dragonslayers. "No, but you're supposed to be enjoying the festivities. Go. Shoo."

Laxus rolled his eyes. He went back to trying to remember whatever was escaping him, idly noting Gajeel and Wendy waiting nearby for new drinks. Gramps was pacing again, the hypocrite.

Hmm, the thought had something to do with...a birthday? Who's was coming up again? Or was it a meeting?

A loud  _bang_  interrupted Laxus's musing. He turned to glare at Gajeel, who was pounding his fist on the bar and grinning triumphantly at him and Gramps. "I figured it out!"

Laxus blinked. "...what?"

"That snapping thing you and Master Makarov do!" Gajeel slapped the bar again. "It's been driving me nuts for weeks."

Laxus snorted. "I don't have a snapping  _thing_."

"Um, yes you do," Wendy said. Laxus looked at her, surprised, and she fidgeted, thumbs twirling. "You were just doing it."

For some reason, Laxus was feeling a distinctly betrayed.

Gramps waved Wendy's comment away. "Gajeel, what do you mean by 'you've figured it out'."

"The song you two were snapping."

"Huh?"

Laxus looked at Gramps's mirroring confusion. Good, he wasn't the only one baffled.

Gajeel snorted. "Did you really never notice? You two snap whenever you can't remember something and together, it makes a song."

Gramps's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Gajeel nodded. "It's a really, really bad version of that song that was played at the Fantasia parade. Not that that's your fault, it's not a song meant for snapping."

Laxus snorted. "That's ridiculous."

"Actually, I think it's really sweet."

Laxus jumped and turned to see Mirajane smiling at his elbow, with half the guild listening in on the conversation. " _Sweet_!" he demanded.

"Yup," Levy chirped, coming to stand by Mirajane. "It's like a special song, just for the bond between you and Master."

Laxus's lip curled at the ridiculous description, only to freeze at the sniff behind him. Oh shit.

"Laxus…"

Laxus tried to roll some of the tension out of his shoulders with no avail as he slowly turned around to face Gramps, whose face was all scrunched up and valiantly holding back tears. Laxus tried to take a step back, only Mirajane pushed him back towards Gramps and that stumble seemed to break the dam. Gramps opened his eyes, all big, watery and puppy-like, and he sniffed as a tear streaked down his cheek.

Laxus frantically waved his hands in front of him. "No, Gramps, it's not that big of a deal!"

Gramps  _sobbed_  and latched onto his arm. "You care!"

Almost all of the guild members were surrounding them now, forming an excellent barrier to the door. Laxus fell back onto a bar stool, resigned to his fate. "Of course I care," he mumbled.

He gritted his teeth at the  _aww_ 's from the crowd and winced as Gramps sniffed loudly again. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that big of a deal!"

Not that anyone listed to him. Many of the members were still staring at him with stars in their eyes and the rest of the guild was snickering at him. Laxus tipped his head back so that he could stare at the ceiling and hopefully avoid the temptation to slam his head on the table and never come up.

Gajeel snickered. "Nice to see you're just one big softie," he said, outright laughing when Laxus groaned.

There was no way his reputation was surviving after this.

* * *

_thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fluff with no angst! That never happens, even if the humor ends up slightly cracky. Just to clarify, Makarov knows Laxus cares but Laxus isn't exactly prone to outright demonstrations. Makarov totally blows it out of proportion and Laxus goes all drama queen over it. XD


End file.
